


improbable

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader has been brought back to life after dying in Victor's arms not too many months earlier.  Victor doesn't believe that it's them.  The reader doesn't try to push it and respects his wishes, although deep inside, they wish they would have proved it to him.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	improbable

**Author's Note:**

> i would say i am sorry for this but i would be lying

Victor felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hand clutched over his heart as he stared you down. He fought back his tears, not wanting to believe that it was truly you standing in front of him. 

“I thought you were dead,” he admitted, his voice wavering as he took a step towards you. If it were really you. Maybe it was just his mind playing a trick on him. 

He could have sworn that you died right in front of him. He held you in his arms as you took your last breath. 

You watched him with soft eyes before you moved closer to him and took ahold of his hand. “Vic, I’m here. I’m not dead.”

“You’re supposed to be dead,” he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. You moved up to wipe it away, but he jerked his head back. “You’re supposed to be dead,” he repeated, peeling his arm away from you. 

“But—but I’m not dead, Vic. I’m right here,” you said, your eyes wide. 

You knew you were supposed to be dead. Hell, you knew you had died. But something brought you back. Your mind was foggy—you had no idea what brought you back or what reason they brought you back for. All you knew is that you needed to get back to Victor. 

“Get the fuck out,” he blurted. “You’re dead. God, just stay the fuck away from me.” Victor rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and he quickly turned away from you, walking off. He knew that you were just a mirage—the thing he wanted to see most. 

If only he knew that you were the real deal—and that your heart was breaking as he walked off. But you respected his wishes and left; alone with no idea why you were brought back. 


End file.
